Boboiboy dapat juara satu ujian
by Mas'ud suhail
Summary: selama hidupnya,Boboiboy belum pernah dapat juara satu,akankah boboiboy mendapatkannya,bacalah cerita ini(one shoot).


Halo saya membuat fanfic lagi,yaitu Boboiboy dapat juara satu ujian.penasaran bacalah fanfic ini.

Boboiboy milik animonsta(Hanya pinjam karakter).

Boboiboy sedang termenung untuk ujian matematika tiga hari lagi.dia bukan takut karena ujian tersebut,tetapi dia ingin mendapat juara satu ujian.'bila lah aku dapat juara satu ujian.Yaya dan Ying dah sering dapat juara satu.Fang pun dah pernah dapat juara satu,Gopal pun dah pernah,tinggal aku je yang belum pernah,hmm nasiblah.'batin Boboiboy.

Tok aba yang melihat ekspresi Boboiboy pun langsung bertanya.

"kau kenapa Boboiboy"Tanya tok aba.

"Tak de Pape"kata Boboiboy.

"Betulkah,cube cerita,mungkin sahaja atok boleh bantu"kata Tok aba.

"jadi macem ni tok,Yaya dan Ying itu kalau ujian sering mendapat juara satu,Fang pun dah pernah dapat juara satu,Gopal pun sama dah pernah,tinggal Boboiboy je yang belum tok,aku dah berusaha belajar semaksimal mungkin,tapi masih macemtulah nilai Boboiboy tok"kata Boboiboy.

"Oo macemtu,macem ni Boboiboy,dulu atok pun sama macam kau,atok dah belajar semaksimal mungkin tapi nilai atok masih macem tulah,tapi sejak atok tanya sama kawan yang pandai dan sering dapat juara satu tentang,macem mane care belajar yang betul,atok pun pernah dapat juara satu,walaupun sekali itu pun atok dah bangga dapet macem tu,macem tulah Boboiboy"kata tok aba.

"Kalau macem tu,atok tau macem mane carenye"kata Boboiboy.

"atok dah lupe"kata tok aba.

"Lah,ingatkan Atok tau tadi"kata Boboiboy.

"Ishh,kau ni Boboiboy,tok aba kan dah tue"kata ochobot.

"AIK,dari mane kau muncul ochobot."kata Boboiboy.

"hehe,aku awal-awal elakkan konflik tadi"kata ochobot.

"Kalau macem tu aku nak kerumah Yaya kejap lah"kata Boboiboy.

"Buat ape Boboiboy,mencurigqkan"kata ochobot.

"Biarlah ochobot,dia tu nak bertanya pasal cara belajar yang betul"kata Tok aba.

"Aku nak pergi dulu ye tok,assalamu'alaikum"kata Boboiboy.

"Waalaikum'salam"kata Tok aba.

Boboiboy pun pergi ke rumah Yaya,dan dia pun mengetok pintu.

"Assalamu'alaikum,Yaya kau ada kat dalam tak"kata Boboiboy.

pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah perempuan berhijab pink yang bernama Yaya Yah.

"Waalaikum'salam,eh Boboiboy,buat ape Kat sini"kata Yaya.

"aku nak bertanya satu soalan je"kata Boboiboy.

"Ape die"kata Yaya.

"Cara belajar kau macam mane,Yaya."kata Boboiboy.

"Oo,senang je ni,lepas balek sekolah,kau kan bantu atok kau kan,nah kalau kau tak de Mase,Gunekan masa tu untuk belajar,jadi kalau kau tak de Mase untuk tolong atok kau,kau gunakan untuk belajar seterusnya,macem tu lah"kata Yaya.

"Oo,macem tu,kalau macem tu aku balik dululah Yaya,aku akan jalankan cara yang kau cakap.dah aku balik ye assalamu'alaikum."kata Boboiboy.

"Waalaikum'salam"kata Yaya.

'tumben Boboiboy bertanye macem tu,tapi kenapa dia baru bertanya hari ini,kenapa tak dari kemarin kemarin,hmmm,lupakan je lah'batin Yaya.

di rumah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun langsung mengambil buku pelajaran matematika di rak bukunya.dia menjalankan yang di kasitahu oleh Yaya.

skip tiga hari.

Boboiboy sampai di sekolahnya.dia pun langsung mengeluarkan bukunya.dia pun membaca materi matematika tersebut.Gopal yang melihat itu bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Boboiboy,tumben kau belajar seserius ini.biasanya kau selalu tiduran kak meja"kata Gopal.

"Memang kenapa,tak boleh ke"kata Boboiboy.

"Siapa cakap tak boleh,matematik nanti belajar ape eh"kata Gopal.

"AIK,kau tak ingat Gopal,nanti ada peperiksaan matematik lah"kata Boboiboy.

"Hah,peperiksaan,bila cekgu papa cakap ada peperiksaan nanti"kata Gopal.

"4 hari yang lalu lah"kata Boboiboy.

flashback.

saat mau pulang Yaya memberikan salam kepada cekgu papa,dan dilanjutkan oleh Gopal.saat mereka berdua keluar cekgu papa menutup pintunya dulu.

"Korang semua tunggu sebentar"kata cekgu papa.

"Apa hal cekgu"kata Fang.

"4 hari lagi kita akan adakan...peperiksaan matematik,jadi persiapkanlah diri korang 4 hari lagi."kata cekgu papa.

Flashback.off.

"Lah,apesal kau tak bagitau aku"kata Gopal.

"3 hari yang lalu kan dah aku bagi tau,tapi kau tak dengarkan aku"kata Boboiboy.

Flashback.

di kedai tok aba Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang menonton tv.Boboiboy pun ingat kalau kemarin Gopal pulang duluan dan tidak tahu kalau kemarin itu di kasih tau ada ujian.

"Uh,Gopal 3 hari lagi akan ada peperiksaan matematik,kemarin kau kan balik duluan,jadi aku nak bagitau kau"kata Boboiboy.

"-_-"Gopal tidak merespon perkataan Boboiboy.

"Gopal"kata Boboiboy.

"Huh,sedapnya kue tu"kata Gopal.

Boboiboy pun melihat TV dan TV sedang iklan kue.

"Tengah tengok iklan rupenye"kata Boboiboy.

Flashback.off.

"Lepastu macem mane Yaya boleh tau,dia kan balik duluan"kata Gopal.

"Masa tu,saat balek sekolah,dia tunggu aku di depan sekolah."kata Boboiboy.

"Lepastu"kata Gopal.

"Lepastu,kubagitau lah dia pasal peperiksaan itu"kata Boboiboy.

"Macem mane ni,macem mane ni,aku tak belajar lagi"kata Gopal.

Kringgggggg.

Bel pun berbunyi dan menandakan itu sudah masuk.cekgu papa pun masuk ke kelas.

"Hmm,bangun,selamat pagi cekgu kebenaran"kata Yaya.

"selamat pagi cekgu,kebenaran"kata satu kelas.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid,sekarang apa kamu dah bersedia untuk peperiksaan"kata cekgu.

"Yeay"kata Yaya dan Ying.

"Tidak"kata satu kelas kec.Boboiboy.

cekgu papa pun membagikan kertas ujian tersebut.Boboiboy pun langsung mengerjakan ujian tersebut.'Senang je ni,untung aku Tiga hari ini belajar terus'batin Boboiboy.

skip balek sekolah

Boboiboy dkk pulang ke sekolah.dia pun membereskan tasnya untuk pulang.Yaya pun mengajak Boboiboy pulang.

"Eh,Boboiboy,nak tak pulang bersama aku"kata Yaya.

"Mestilah,lagi pun rumah kita kan berdekatan"kata Boboiboy.

lalu mereka berdua pun pulang.saat di perjalanan Yaya pun bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy,macem mane ujian tadi,kau belajar dengan cara yang aku bagitau Kat kau kan"kata Yaya.

"Aku mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah,untunglah aku bertanya kepada kau masa tu,terima kasih karena kau dah bagitau aku."kata Boboiboy.

"Sama-sama,aku pun senang karena dah bantu kau"kata Yaya.

keesokan harinya di sekolah,cekgu papa pun dari tadi ketawa ketiwi terus.Murid-murid pun bertanya kepada cekgu papa.

"Cekgu,kenape dari tadi ketawa terus"kata Ying.

"Ha-ha-ha,korang nak tau"kata cekgu papa.

"Mestilah,kitorang nak tau"kata Fang.

"Betul kamu nak tau"kata cekgu papa.

"Bagitau jelah cekgu"kata satu kelas.

"Baiklah,kalau korang maksa cekgu,ini pasal peperiksaan matematik kamu"kata cekgu.

"Apa,huhuhu"kata Gopal.

"Siape nomor satu cekgu,mesti aku kan"kata Ying.

"Mestilah aku"kata Yaya.

"Ishh korang ni,korang selalu je cakap tak boleh bergaduh pasal siape yang paling populer,korang pun sama macam kitorang,selalu bergaduh pasal ujian,betul tak Fang."kata Boboiboy.

"Betul tu,ishh ishh ishh korang ni"kata Fang.

"Hehehe,iyalah kitorang mengaku"kata Ying.

"sudah,nomor satu ialah Gopal"kata cekgu papa.

"eh,aku Yeay"kata Gopal.

"Ye,nomor satu dari belakang"kata cekgu papa.

"Eh,aduh,tekene aku"kata Gopal.

"Hehehe,terbaik"kata Boboiboy.

"Sudah yang nomor satu ialah...Boboiboy"kata cekgu papa.

"eh aku"kata Boboiboy.

"Ye kamulah nomor satu,wahai anak muda,kalo kamu nak bukti,nah tengok sendiri lah."kata cekgu papa.

"95,yeay akhirnya aku dapat juara satu"kata Boboiboy.

"nomor dua ialah Yaya,dan nomor tiga ialah Ying."kata cekgu papa.

"Tak pe aku tak dapat juara satu,yang penting aku diatas kau"kata Yaya.

"Hmm,Kito tengok je nanti"kata Ying.

skip kedai tok aba.

Boboiboy pulang dengan gembira.ochobot pun bertanya kepada Boboiboy.

"kau kenapa Boboiboy,nampak semangat je"kata ochobot.

"Kalau kau nak tau,hari ini aku dapat juara satu ujian"kata Boboiboy.

"Oo,patutlah kau nampak senang sekali"kata ochobot.

Yaya pun datang ke kedai tok aba.

"selamat ye Boboiboy"kata Yaya.

"Sama-sama Yaya,sekarang aku nak balas perbuatan kau,uh a-aku s-suka sama kau Yaya"kata Boboiboy.

"aku juga suka sama kau Boboiboy,jadi..."kata Yaya.

"nak tak kau jadi pacar aku"kata Boboiboy.

"a-aku nak Boboiboy"kata Yaya.

"Terima kasih Yaya kau dah Nerima Aku"kata Boboiboy.

"sama-sama Boboiboy"kata Yaya.

mereka berdua pun berpelukan.

END

ah selesai juga fanficnya,kalau saya pakai bahasa Malaysia diatas,maaf ya,Ok sampai situ dulu ya ceritanya bye-bye.


End file.
